


Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

by rubychan05



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Sherlock knocked on John's door in the middle of the night, wanting to share his bed, John was simply bemused. Too tired to argue, he just grunted something unintelligible and shuffled over, letting Sherlock slide underneath the covers.</p><p>Whatever. It was Sherlock. These things were to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

The first time that Sherlock knocked on John's door in the middle of the night, wanting to share his bed, John was simply bemused. Too tired to argue, he just grunted something unintelligible and shuffled over, letting Sherlock slide underneath the covers.

Whatever. It was Sherlock. These things were to be expected.

The second time, John had to actually think about it. Sharing a bed once was alright. Sharing it a second time? That was kind of…odd. Still, this was Sherlock. Odd was to be expected.

The third time, John put his foot down.

“No. Just…no. This is getting ridiculous. Two grown men, sharing a single? Is ridiculous. What’s wrong with your bed anyway?” John griped, crossing his arms and glaring at his flatmate.

Even in flannel pyjamas, Sherlock managed to look condescending, as if John was the one in the wrong here.

“The springs are gone. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Uncom…why haven’t you just told Mrs Hudson?! I’m sure she’d be happy to buy you a new one!”

Sherlock coughed, suddenly unable to look John in the eye.

“There is the slightest possibility that this is my third mattress in as many months. I’m afraid Mrs Hudson has simply refused to buy me another.”

“Excuse me?!” John gasped, appalled. “Did I just hear…how did you manage to break three mattresses?!”

“Experiments, mostly. Acid, fire…one or two swords…” Sherlock muttered, counting off the various demises on his fingers. John rolled his eyes. He wasn’t even going to ask.

“Well, you’re not sharing my bed. Exactly how bad is yours?”

“Terrible. The springs dig right into your back. They didn’t take kindly to being stabbed multiple times.” Sherlock said earnestly. John pursed his lips, considering.

“I refuse to accept that things are that bad. We’ll swap, alright? You take this bed, and I’ll take yours. We can switch our things around in the morning.”

Sherlock shrugged, looking like he couldn’t particularly care less as long as he ended up in John’s bed. John himself was evidently not a deciding factor here.

Smug git even had the cheek to smirk when John left the room.

And seriously, John was sure that Sherlock’s bed was absolutely fine. Last week the man had seen fit to complain because John had sat on his cushion, apparently bending it all out of shape. There was probably only one spring loose, in a completely avoidable place.

Except that that wasn’t the case at all.

The moment John lay down, he realised his mistake. It felt like there were hundreds of the little blighters, all pointing upwards and waiting to spear him when he rolled over. Everywhere John moved, there were another dozen waiting for him.

It was, to put it bluntly, agony.

By the time the clock ticked past three, John’s back hurt all over and his brain was screaming at him. How on earth was he going to treat patients in the morning if he couldn’t stay awake? Sarah certainly wouldn’t be willing to cover for him again, not after the last date (because Sarah, Sherlock, bank robbers and Vietnamese apparently didn’t mix).

Sherlock just grinned at John when he appeared at the door, turning back the covers and sliding over to the wall.

Whatever. Not like half of London didn’t already think they were sharing a bed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my Sherlock fics, this can be read as either pre-slash or just friendship. I'll let you guys decide on the relationship here.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
